Droga
by HardLohve
Summary: Era ella. Su bebé. Su mayor anhelo y terror hecho pañales y berrinches nocturnos. Su prisión y liberación dulcemente ensoñada. Su droga. Su adicción. Su familia. Esta historia participa en el Reto "Día del padre", del foro The Ruins.


**¡Hola!:**

"Esta historia participa en el Reto "Día del Padre", del foro The Ruins.

**El reto consistía en hacer un fic sobre algún padre de la saga y a mí, que nunca he leído, comentado y mucho menos escrito, algo sobre los Tonks, me tocó al padre de Nymphadora, Ted Tonks. Tenía la idea en mente, pero entre los exámenes y entre que no sabía cómo plasmar lo que quería decir hablando como el personaje…, al final me he visto escribiendo esto que..., bueno, si bien no es lo mejorcito de mi pequeño repertorio, no es nada horroroso que no se puede digerir ni comentar ¿verdad?**

**Os lo dejo abajo, para que juzguéis por vosotros mismos. Pero antes, honor a quien honor merece.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling, creadora y protectora de estos personajes. Yo y solo yo, la mente desesperada de la trama que veis abajo.**

** -…-…-**

Era ella. Su bebé. Su mayor anhelo y terror hecho pañales y berrinches nocturnos. Su prisión y liberación dulcemente ensoñada. Su droga. Su adicción. Su familia.

Pero no siempre fue así. Echando la vista hacia atrás, se puede decir que Ted Tonks nunca fue un niño afín a exteriorizar lo que sentía. Pero cuando a los 11 años le llegó la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts, y encontró la respuesta a tantas cosas raras que ocurrían a su alrededor…, comprendió que más que exteriorizar, temía ser alguien más, temía ser raro cuando en realidad quería ser extraño. Temía descubrir una droga de la que le habían privado tantos años.

Y ahora, con su primogénita en los brazos, se sentía tan maravillado y ensoñado, que era incapaz de respirar, de guardar sus emociones en el compartimiento de las cavilaciones. Sus ojos estaban prendidos en el hipnótico sube y baja de su infante pecho, llorando por tan semejante milagro. Sonrió agradecido a la memoria que le traía de nuevo su primer encuentro con Andri, cuando él no se consideraba un excelente estudiante de magia a pesar de la persistencia que ponía en sus tareas y las buenas notas que sacaba. Pero cuando, por casualidad o destino, nunca lo supo bien- le tocó trabajar en Encantamientos codo a codo con una Andrómeda furiosa, estirada y desdeñosa, supo que le daban igual las notas..., siempre y cuando obtuviese ese ceño fruncido, esos labios apretados y esa mirada de negada curiosidad acechándole fugazmente tras largos mechones de azabache melena.

Curioso tener hoy, el fruto de un amor conflictivo y ferozmente defendido. Teme la adicción que empieza a sentir, pero sobre todo, teme el daño que su pequeña puede llegar a sentir. Es a ella a quien contempla dormir, lentamente abandonando su escaso peso en aquellas protectoras manos, remoloneando segura, indiferente a las otras ocupaciones que le faltan por hacer a su padre. En aquellos momentos ella es la princesa, y como tal merece de todas las atenciones y caricias que se prodigan en su reino de recién nacida.

Es increíble -porque siendo sinceros a él nunca le gustaron los niños- el giro de 360 Grados que ha dado su vida en apenas unos breves segundos. Las cosas como son. Para él, los niños eran demasiado frágiles para unas manos siempre estremecidas como las suyas…, o al menos era lo que decía con voz chillona cuando, bajo las sábanas y los amores conyugales, comentaba el tema con la -ahora- Andrómeda Tonks Black.

Eran demasiado berrinchudos, la aseguraba testarudo cuando ella, entre beso y beso, insinuaba dejar de tomar la poción anticonceptiva. Demasiado preguntones e irrespetuosos, susurraba entrecortadamente ante el perfil desnudo de su mujer, esposa, su razón de felicidad. Eran demasiado todo, y al mismo tiempo, demasiado nada. Asfixiantes; agotadores; manipuladores; llorosos... se esforzaba en hacer notar, entre gemidos elocuentes de placenteros delirios carnales, sin percatarse de que su voluntad flaqueaba, su corazón se desbocaba, y su imaginación por fin creaba un quizás mientras volaba a una aterradora posibilidad.

Y, a decir verdad, Ted Tonks nunca ha cambiado de opinión en ese respecto. Porque cuando la ha tenido por primera vez entre sus brazos, siente pavor, y quizás…, tal vez…, un poquito de tierna compasión. Cuando ella abre los ojos -uno verde y otro marrón- y le contempla con infinita inocencia, no siente las lágrimas desbordando por sus mejillas…, claro que no. Únicamente es un sudor frío que se condensa en la boca del estómago. Y si él, cuando ella -movimiento esporádico o no- le agarra el dedo y se lo lleva apretado a su boquita de leche, emite un fuerte chasquido gutural, que nadie crea que es su inseparable barrera defensiva la que se le desborda, que no es el aleteo hormigueante de la felicidad el que se esparce por todo su ser, trayéndole un estado de bienestar.

Su tan temida hija tiene la piel más rosada y delicada que jamás ha visto en su vida, y la carita, enmarcada en unos finos mechones rojos, negros y rosados, se abre en un bostezo perezoso, indiferente al dedo nervioso que le recorre maravillado la frente. Sus bracitos y piernas se estremecen continuamente, golpeando en los sueños una imagen incomprendida, pateando en la realidad las caras de un sonriente padre.

Jamás ha visto algo tan feo y tierno, tan hermoso y horrendo; tan arrugado y suave, tan temerario y precavido. En ese momento comprende aquello de estar asustado, contento y enajenado al mismo tiempo. Y mientras se echa de brazos y corazón abierto hacia la diminuta figura y la aprieta contra sus sonrojadas mejillas, cree -o más bien sabe- que los bebés son todo eso, pero que su hija, su pequeña Dora, no sólo puede resultar asfixiante, sino también efusivamente cálida, dulce y alentadora.

De pronto se da cuenta, entonces, de que ya ha empezado su proceso de adicción, de que ya tiene una droga a la que está orgullosamente viciado. Una adicción que conoce por un esbozo de sonrisa, un juramento recto de protección, una angustia de pérdida, un deseo de darlo todo, una promesa de más. La escena es tierna y entrañable, a la par que cómica y endulzante. Brazos paternos temblando, ojos de Tonks redondos y anegados. Padre que posando un dedo en la achatada nariz quiere llamar la atención para jugar, niña que a golpe de hoyuelos esquiva con presteza sus molestos intentos de turbación para poder relajarse unos segundos más.

Así está, enganchado. Enganchado a una hermosa y turbulenta droga: su hija. Porque si droga es toda sustancia que, introducida en el organismo por cualquier vía de generosa administración, produce una alteración del natural funcionamiento del órgano más vital del hombre humano (el corazón) su niña, su recién llegada admiradora, hace de su despierto instinto paterno, un fuerte adictivo al estímulo de la alteración, al motivo narcótico del amor, su nueva razón de ser, vivir y proteger.

-…-…-

**NT:**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Teniendo en cuenta que es mi primer contacto con Ted… ¡Dejadme un review para que sepa de qué pie cojeo! Anda., no seáis malitos**

**¡Saludos! Y…, Mmmuácatos!**


End file.
